Tease
by ClaineDeLine
Summary: 'He was charming… …witty. …And she could not stand him. Yet somehow, one way or another, he had pinned her to the wall in a sensual manner, her back pressed against the cold metal. She certainly had not planned for this…' WardenxMistress. OneShot. Rated for mild content.


**Title- **'Tease'

**Rating- **T. For sexual references and mild content.

**Author's note-** I never thought I'd be writing a Superjail story.  
This idea has been in my head for a while.

I don't know if I particularly like Warden x Mistress, because the cartoon is so crazy and violent.  
Having a romantic pairing in the show might seem a little out of whack, with the exception of Jared and Cherice.  
I like more of the bitter, flirtatious rivalry Warden has with her.

But who knows!

Takes place after-ish 'The Vacation', when The Mistress has taken over the island.  
My interpretation of it.

**Superjail! © Christy Karacas.  
Story belongs to me. Claine.**

**000**

He was charming…  
…witty.

…And she could not stand him.

Yet somehow, one way or another, he had pinned her to the wall in a sensual manner, her back pressed against the cold metal.

She certainly had not planned for this…

It had been a relatively normal day for The Mistress. …As normal as it could ever possibly be.  
The female jail owner had been making her rounds across the newly-dubbed 'Ultraprison'.  
She went about her duties quickly and efficiently, her timing and punctuality all to perfection.  
Her uniform was clean, her boots were polished to the tip, and her dark brunette hair was neatly tucked underneath her hat.  
Her luscious red lips were pursed in a dignified manner, and her steely black eyes were covered by her pink glasses.  
Nothing was out of place. Everything was as it should have been.

…That is, until she reached the single prison cell of her arch nemesis…

The Warden.

Before she had even gotten to the steel bars, she could hear him jeering and talking nonsensically to himself.  
The poor fool.  
His normal attire had been swapped for a fitting orange jumpsuit, although he had insisted that he keep his trademark glasses and gloves.  
The moment he saw her, he began spouting off random sentences filled with meaningless words.  
She had trained herself to simply tune him out.  
She took the moment to check the schedule on her small communicator, the angry words of The Warden passing carelessly through her ears.

Her eyes did not even move from the tiny screen as he shook on the metal bars.  
After a moment, he quieted down, and the female brunette felt a smirk tug on the corner of her supple red lips.  
Perhaps he was finally beginning to realize that she had beaten him.

Much to her dismay, he started speaking once again, this time, in a lower, calmer tone.  
All of the words he said to her all meant nothing, until she heard one, single sentence.

"…Your prison is still _nothing _compared to my Superjail…"

That one sentence made something inside her catch fire.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, threatening to draw blood.  
"…Excuse me…?" she hissed between her teeth. A large, gap-toothed grin covered his face.

"…You heard me."

The Mistress' eyes shot up from her communicator.  
"Look around you, _Warden_. I have you defeated! All of your inmates and staff are behind _my_ prison bars. …And _still _you think that your meager jail is superior to mine…?"

She heard a low chuckle vibrate in his throat.  
Before long, the chuckle had grown into a loud, obnoxious laugh that echoed throughout the metal walls.

The female jail owner sucked in a breath. She knew _exactly_ what he was trying to do to her.  
She knew all his little tricks…all of his little games.  
…And she was going to have none of it.

Once she had regained her composure, she turned on her heel and began to walk away.  
She vaguely heard him say something along the lines of her being 'chicken' or 'too scared', but she ignored him.

"…Why don't you prove to me that your jail is better than mine, hmm?"

The Mistress stopped, her high heels scraping against the hard metal floor.  
The same wild grin remained on The Warden's face.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, her brain trying to calculate every possible outcome of the situation.  
If she allowed him out of his cell, there would be no way for him to escape as long as she kept an eye on him. He was out-numbered a million to one; the odds were on her side.  
For him to try and escape would be absolute foolishness.

…But then again, he was one of the biggest fools she had ever met…

On the other hand, she knew how _badly_ she wanted to mock him.  
…How she wanted to torment him with the fact that she was better than him.  
Just to be able to rub his annoying little face in it made her toes curl with glee.

She strode over to his cell and typed in the numerical code to the metal door. The Warden simply stood there, his face seemingly expressionless.  
Before she opened the door, she shot a glare at him.

"If you try to escape, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day ever again, _understand…?_" she spat, her voice dripping with acid and her black eyes burning into his very soul.  
The tall man put a gloved hand over his heart and bowed in place.

"Ohh, yes _ma'am_…"  
His voice was smooth, sexy, and slightly mocking.

The Mistress cringed in irritation.

The large door slowly opened. There stood the former prison owner, a look of absolute amusement his face. Oh how she wished she could just slap that stupid grin off his face…

…But if she had been totally honest with herself, she would have admitted it looked rather attractive.

His playful gaze met hers, his eyes half-lidded underneath his yellow glasses.  
For a moment, the female brunette could feel a slight warmth rush to her face, but she immediately suppressed it.  
There was no way she could allow her feminine emotions to get in the way of her duties.  
She heard his booted foot on the metal floor as he walked closer to her. For whatever reason, she did not move. Her black eyes were completely transfixed on the tall man, his walk cocky and full of confidence.  
The logical side of her quickly slapped her and she angrily furrowed her brow.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me…"

The Warden snickered, his eyes barely visible now. For once, he did not say a word.  
The Mistress was growing weary of his childish games. She averted her eyes away from him for a moment, clearing her throat as she did so.  
"…If you'll follow me, I'll show you to my-…" but she was cut off.

The former prison owner had somehow managed to pin her to the nearest wall, his hands holding her arms high above her head. She had not even had time to blink.

And this was the beginning of when her entire day had done a complete turn…

When the reality of it all finally hit her, she scowled menacingly. "Get your hands _off me!_" she shrieked, desperately trying to tear her wrists from his grasp. The only sound he made was a low chuckle.  
To her absolute horror, he leaned in close to her face, brushing his lips across the shell of her ear.

"…You don't _really_ want me to let go…do you?"

The buxom brunette drew in a sharp breath as she felt his long tongue at her earlobe. The side of his face was pressed firmly against her cheek, and she could feel the warmth from his flesh bleed onto hers.

A whimper threatened to escape her lips, but she held it in.

"Get…away from me…" she muttered weakly, still attempting to free herself from his hands.  
The Warden continued to lick her ear, his hot breath caressing the highly sensitive flesh.  
He tightened his grip on her wrists, fully pressing his long body against hers.  
The Mistress gritted her teeth. She could not let him control her like this. She was in charge!  
He was just another lowly, male criminal.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sensation of his knee in between her legs. He shifted his leg ever so slightly, drawing a short gasp from the female jail owner.  
The tall man laughed quietly in her ear.  
"…We both know what you _really _wanted from all of this…"  
The curvy woman growled in her throat as she felt his lips on the side of her neck.  
"You are just a childish man with no…sense of reality…" Her sultry voice was wispy and strained.

The Warden smirked devilishly. He spoke smoothly into her flesh.  
"…And _you _are just an over-controlling shrew who doesn't know how to have fun."

The Mistress shot him a dirty look as he pressed her arms firmly against the cold metal wall.  
Her arms began to ache and tingle as the blood ran from her veins. His lips found their way to her throat, firmly placing wet kisses all the down to the hem of her top.  
He swept his tongue around the exposed cleavage, teasing and taunting her. It took everything she had not to make a single noise. Any inkling of enjoyment or pleasure would give him the satisfactory of winning.

And she did _not _want that.

The former jail owner wiggled his tongue in between her ample chest, tasting the sweat that had gathered there. Her skin tasted fondly familiar to him, his mind remembering back to that oh-so-wonderful night he had with her.  
He gazed up at the brunette woman with cloudy eyes.  
The expression on her face was absolutely _priceless_.  
Oh, if only he could rub her nose into it. But he knew better not to push the current situation.

Besides, he was having _way _too much fun to ruin it now.

The Warden chuckled to himself, sliding his hands down her arms and to her sides. When she did not resist him or physically harm him, he grinned impishly. He tugged on her shirt, un-tucking the yellow blouse loose until he was able to lift the piece of clothing up.  
He pulled the shirt over her large bust, revealing her flat, pale stomach and her daring, lacy bra.  
Unable to control his grin, he got on his knees and began licking around her stomach, his hands placed firmly at her waist.  
The Mistress could feel her knees buckle slightly as he nipped fondly at her skin, his gloved hands rubbing her narrow waist. She still, however, refused to let out any sounds.  
She brought her hands to his hair, her fingers pulling slightly on his short, dark locks.

She could vaguely remember her night with him. His hands were magnificent on her body, making her feel things that she never had before. His curiosity and explorative fingers made her cry and moan desperately. It was hard to believe that was his first time.  
More than once she had caught herself thinking about doing something like that with him again…

…Of course; she would have never, ever admitted it.

Suddenly, she felt something hot on her left breast. Her eyes flew open.  
The Warden had resumed his standing position in front of her, his knee buried in between her legs.  
He was leaning over her smaller form, his tongue lapping happily at the top of her breast.  
Her eyebrows knitted together.  
"S-Stop…" she hissed, not meaning for her voice to quiver so noticeably.  
The tall man stopped for a moment to look up at her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes met hers.

The Mistress shook her head, trying to regain her composure.  
She could not allow her feelings to get the best of her. She was a jail owner. She had duties and responsibilities she had to attend to. She had no time for 'love' or 'dreams'.

…But she was also a woman.  
She had feelings and emotions she could not control.  
There was no denying she found him rather attractive, but there was no way there could be any connection between them.

"Do you mind?" she spat, her tone dripping with all the sarcasm and rudeness she could muster.

He licked his lips.  
She glared.

"Aww, but we were having _such _a wonderful time…" he said in a slightly sing-song manner.  
The Mistress growled, her knees feeling weak under the weight of her body.  
"I have a lot of work to do."  
The former jail owner rolled his eyes, his hands continuing to run up and down her bare sides. His eyes stayed focus on her.  
"You take life too seriously."  
She paused.  
"…Well, you do not take life seriously enough."

He showed her the gap between his front teeth, playfully smacking her on the rear.  
Before she could inflict any bodily harm to him, she felt the vibration of her communicator in the pocket of her pants. Her steely gaze returned to his face.  
"I have other matters to attend to."

The Warden sighed, slowly pulling himself away from her. She scowled, pointing forcefully to the empty, lonely jail cell. She watched his every move as he returned to his cell, making sure he obeyed her.  
To her complete surprise, he went inside the metal prison and stood in the middle of the room.  
He did not say a word and make any noises.  
The Mistress raised a brow at him before shutting the barred door and making sure it was locked.  
Before she could leave, she heard him call her name. She huffed.  
Perhaps she had given him too much credit…  
She made her way back over to the door, the tall man meeting her at the cell bars. If it were not for the metal between them, they would have been millimeters away from each other.  
"Come here…" he said playfully, beckoning her closer with a gloved hand.  
Rolling her eyes, she leaned in as close as she could through the bars, the cold metal pressing against her face.

Without warning, The Warden bent down and crushed his lips against hers, his hands groping every part of her he could reach between the bars.  
The buxom brunette moaned against his lips, her tongue meeting his with rivaled passion. It was a rough and forceful kiss, hands desperately reaching for skin and teeth scraping against each other.  
She finally had to pull away to breathe, some stray saliva dripping down her swollen bottom lip.  
The former jail owner gasped, their hot, moist breath caressing each other's faces.  
A long, amusing smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he whispered something against her smooth lips.

"…My jail is still better than yours."

The Mistress froze, her soul catching fire again at his teasing words.  
She let out a frustrated cry as pulled away from him, wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hand. Angry and flustered, she began to storm away, her high heels clicking loudly against the metal floor.

As she was walking, she could hear The Warden whistle and sneer behind her back.

"Oh…and I'll certainly be looking forward to your next visit!"

**000**

**Author's note-**

This was so much fun to write. I love the whole rivalry between them.  
I'm waiting for the new season to come out.  
I think (and I hope) they're going to dive more into the relationship between The Warden and The Mistress.

**Comments and thoughtful critiques and welcomed and highly appreciated!~**

-Claine


End file.
